monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyss Speculum
'' "And, as if suddenly, THERE WAS MADNESS." - Alyss being sarcastic to Mirall and Espella. '''Alyss Speculum '''is the Daughter of Wonderlanders, but is the host of a Mirror Demon. Personality Alyss is - as her bio says - hot-headed, impulsive, and reacts on reflex, which can sometimes be her downfall in certain situations. She's good at strategizing, unless she's thrown into something without any planning time on her hands, that's when she just goes insane and start's doing what ever she thinks she should do. Even though Alyss seems like she's on edge to most others, she's got a sweet side deep inside. Though if you treat anyone close to her unkindly, you won't be able to even get a glimpse of it. Physical Appearence Alyss is about 5'7", though she's still short when compared to Nyla, who, is 5'9". She has white hair that goes to her shoulder blades and is usually pretty messy. It has a single blue streak that she tends to play with when she's bored. Her eyes are two different colours; the left one blue and the right one brown. She has an almost perfect complexion, and has a pretty even skin tone. History Alyss grew up when the Wonderlandian War for the throne started, and could be seen in resistance camps in her young life. She served as a rebel towards Queen Redd's rule most of her life, and still serves Heart royalty up until today. Monster Parent/Classical Monster '''Mirror Demons were created by the ever-so-humble Physche13http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psyche13' Mirror Demons are a race of spirit-like creatures that possess no noticeable personality traits, nor a physical appearance. In this form, they can be indistinguishable from light, or be seen as a holograph-like shimmer. They can not exit their home. Their realm, the Crystal Continuum, is a network of interlinked worlds with reflective surfaces that can be accessed through mirrors. In Wonderland, the continuum is used for everyday travel. Mirror Demons possess the traits of unusual hair and eye colours, which vary from person to person. Mirror demons, in their spirit-like form, can inhabit a host when someone is pulled into the continuum without knowing. It usually takes up to four days for the demon to become stable, and after that, the joining is permanent. Relationships Family Alyss' parents, named Averett Chapley and Lunette Speculum, were killed in the war times when she was around 6, leaving her an "orphan." After she was posessed with a mirror demon, she took her mother's maiden name rather than her father's last name, as her mother, was in fact, a host, but she kept this secret. She lives with her younger sister, Crystal, and her aunt, Narcissa, whom is from the Speculum part of the family tree. Crystal is about two years younger than her, making her 13 or 14, and was posessed by a slightly more insane mirror demon, thus leading to her slight insanity. They're constantly going at each other's throats, but still love each other no matter what. Narcissa is from her mother's side, and the only adult figure left in the Speculum family tree, every one was killed in the Wonderlandian War. She looks about 30-ish, and is also a host. Narcissa has two children, Genevieve and Tyman. The two are almost twins, Genevieve is only a few months older than her brother, and they live with their aunt and cousins, Alyss and Crystal. Genny, which she is frequently called, is Thirteen-ish, and her brother is twelve. Romance Alyss never expected she'd be one for love, but she is. She's in a relationship with Max Speed and isn't intending on letting it go to waste very soon. Friends Alyss has made many friends over the years. She's the closest friends with Willow Grey and Sloane Cartwright. Nyla Ix is also a good friend to her, yet she annoys her out of her mind sometimes. She'd say she's only fairly good terms with Maibe Anapa, as she's more Nyla's friend than hers. She sometimes will hang out with Espella Miratium and talk about Wonderlandian confectionries most likely. How she feels about Jessie Leeds as a friend is a "more or less" sort of thing. Enemies Alyss has made as many friends as enemies over time, but they don't honestly confront her often. They're sometimes intimidated by her past or the "legends" going around the school about her. Clothing Basic Alyss wears a long slate teal-ish trench coat with blue jeans and a clever t-shirt that says something like "Mirror, Mirror, On the wall.." or "Keep Calm and use AD52's." She wears combat boots most often, as they're the most broken in shoes she has. She usually has a pair of bracelet-gloves identified as weapons in disguise, and a tan backpack. School's Out TBA. Quotes ''"As if there was any doubt no one is not mad in this room" - ''Alyss talking to Willow and Nyla. ''"I swear, if that door closes on me ONE more freaking time, I'm going to hit you upside the head with a book 'till you get a concussion" ''- Alyss to Nyla while playing a video game. ''"Yeah, but if I spend another hour just for shoes it's on you" - ''Alyss to Max. Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Original Characters